Robotech: From the Stars 2: Call to Duty
"Call to Duty" is the title of the second issue of Robotech: From the Stars. Publisher's Summary The new 6-part miniseries based on the popular '80s 'mech drama continues! Following the cataclysmic event that halted the war, Roy has returned to Pop Hunter's Flying Circus where Admiral Hayes invites him to join a top-secret research mission at Macross Island as a test pilot. To young Rick Hunter's dismay, Roy accepts the invitation and becomes the lead pilot in the mysterious VF-1 test program! Plot The year is 2005 and Pop Hunter narrates for the crowd at his Flying Circus as his son, Rick Hunter performs an aerobatic display with two other aircraft to the cheers of the crowd. A fourth plane suddenly joins the display being piloted by none other than Roy Fokker. Fokker blasts his plane straight through the center of the other three climbing and spinning craft, sending the crowd into rapturous applause. Upon landing Roy is joyously greeted by his "younger brother", Rick and promises to teach him that move one day. The pair are besieged by adoring female fans. As they sign autographs Roy spots a familiar fan beyond the crowd. Leaving the masses Roy makes his way to a hanger to met with this individual, Admiral Donald Hayes. Roy tells the admiral he is wasting his time as Roy as resigned his commission from the military. Hayes explains he has come with an offer to be a test pilot. Roy is intrigued but Hayes is evasive in the details of the new project banking on the thrill of flying and his lack of details to entice Roy back into the military and to the project. Hayes leaves and Rick angrily confronts Roy. He had heard the entire thing and while Roy denies he has made a decision, much like Hayes, Rick knows that Roy has and he will leave, breaking his promise to return to the circus after the end of the war. Rick storms off upset, leaving Roy alone with his thoughts. Roy admits that Rick is right and as a final gift leaves his fan jet for Rick. Some time later, Roy, now part of the United Earth military is piloting a a jet over the ocean, following a heading to an undisclosed location. Receiving his final coordinate Roy heads towards a familiar place: Macross Island. Confused as to why he would be set to a deserted island Roy is shocked to see a large object, surrounded by many buildings, revealing the island to be less deserted than he believed. Contacted by SDF-1 control he is dispatched to Macmartin Island. Landing on the island he is greeted by his new commanding officer, Colonel T.R. Edwards. Edwards leads Roy into the base, past several strange, half covered machines. Edwards take Roy into a secured area and reveals what he is there to do. Roy is to be the lead test pilot in the highly classified Project Valkyrie. References Characters *T.R. Edwards *Roy Fokker *Donald Hayes *Pop Hunter *Rick Hunter Vessels and vehicles *SDF-1 *F-203 Dragon II *VF-1 Valkyrie Other * 2005 *Alaska Base *California *Global War *Macmartin Island *Macross Island *Ontario Quadrant *Pop Hunter's Flying Circus *Project Valkyrie *Skull Squadron *United Earth Forces *United Earth Government Category:Comics